deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Joyner) (b. 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. He is also the adoptive brother of Kalysta and Maggie, as well as the elder biological brother of Lucas. The middle child of the family, Leo was biologically born into a Muggle background and had begun displaying signs of magic since infancy, later growing up alongside his adoptive siblings on the outskirts of Sale in Greater Manchester. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leo was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He was initially in the same year as Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn, but had to repeat a year after failing his first year examinations. Fond of mischief and chaos, Leo was a born troublemaker who served as a constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, his destructive streak and sadistic tendencies constantly keeping him on the verge of expulsion. Category:Sixth Generation Category:Adoptees Category:Bullies Category:Dark Magic Category:Debate Club Category:Gryffindor Category:Herb Dealers Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:Joyner family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Muggle-borns Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Sign Language Category:Spell Creators Category:Suspended Students Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic Category:Wenlock family Biography Early life Leo Alexander Joyner was born on the 31st August to Adam and Georgia Joyner, a Muggle couple living in Accrington, Lancashire. He had eight siblings overall including Lucas, with Leo being the second-youngest. The family lived in squalor and it was implied that his parents were both drug-dependent and unfit to look after one child, let alone nine. When Leo was only a little older than one, the children were removed from their home amid concerns of neglect and put up for adoption. Startlingly, he had already begun to exhibit signs of underage magic by this point, and so he was swiftly separated from his siblings after the matter was brought to the Ministry of Magic's attention. He was initially overlooked by many wizarding families who were more reluctant to adopt not only a Muggle-born but a potentially troublesome child, but was taken in by Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan almost immediately after meeting them. It was thought that Jamie to some extent empathised with him, feeling sorry for Leo after seeing that nobody him. Leo grew up as the middle child with his two adoptive sisters — Kalysta and Maggie — in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester. Kalysta became extremely jealous of him from the moment he was introduced, wary that he was going to steal all her attention and eventually replace her. His time was spent growing up equally between the two Jordan and Potter families, and like his sisters, he was educated in basic skills by his great-aunt Persia at the Jordan House. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Later life Physical description Leo was said to resemble his father as a teenager not only in personality but in appearance, sharing the same curly (and seemingly untameable) curly brown hair and vivid facial expressions. This was thought to have come from years of Leo attempting to emulate him while growing up as a child. However, unlike Jamie, one of Leo's most distinguishing features were his bright blue eyes and heavy-lidded stare; Albus once commented that he could never quite tell when Leo was on the verge of falling asleep. Leo's physique as a child was described to be small and skinny, though this evened out over time — he was taller than his sisters by the age of fourteen, and he even quite quickly grew to be taller than both of his parents. At seventeen he was a few inches over six foot, making him among one of the tallest in his entire family. Leo was also known to speak in a drawling monotonous voice that, combined with his heavy-lidded stare, often made him appear bored and uninterested even when he was excited. Leo was also seemingly quite agile, as he was very skilled in dodging spells and running from trouble. It should be noted that he was the next fastest after Maggie, who specialised in both sprinting and long-distance running. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Pyrotechnics: Whilst not a specific branch of magic, Leo was very skilled in his ability to conjure or create magic of a pyrotechnic effect. * Quidditch (theory): Despite not showing very much interest for it, Leo grew up surrounded by a family of keen Quidditch players, and so had a vast store of knowledge about the sport. * Spell creation: * Secret passageways expert: * Muggle Studies: * Muggle tricks: * Agility: Possessions * Dogwood wand: * Nike: * Marauder's Map: * Cloak of Invisibility: * Skateboard: Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Margaret Jordan-Potter Lucas Joyner Thora Wenlock Children Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Leo did not know much about Urya prior to her appearance; indeed, what little he did know was mostly negative in its entirety. Musidora Cauldwell Albus Cauldwell Claudia Cabdi Leo became friendly with Claudia due to her being one of Kalysta's closest friends. His father Elliot had also been designated the role of Claudia's godfather on many an occasion, meaning the two families spent a lot of time together. Although Claudia generally disapproved of most of his antics, since she was a Prefect, she generally got on fairly well with him. At times Leo seemed to regard Claudia like another more responsible older sister, or even a maternal figure, always trying to keep him on track and offer advice when necessary. Iseult Larousse Leo and Iseult first met when the Beauxbatons delegation arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament in their third years. Leo was eager to make an impression on at least one of the Beauxbatons, while Iseult had only come to accompany her brother who hoped to be chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. They did not initially speak, as Iseult was not at all enthusiastic about Hogwarts or its students, and had a tendency to frequently complain in French about most aspects of the school. The two were not formally introduced until they were forced to spend a detention together: Leo for bullying other students, and Iseult for graffitiing French curse words on the wall of the first-floor corridor. Rather than others who were furious with the graffiti, Leo wished he had done it himself sooner and was both stunned and impressed upon finding out that Iseult was the mastermind behind it all. Leo took an instant liking to Iseult, and purposefully began getting in more trouble just to go back to detention and spend time alone with her. Though it seemed that she knew barely any English, they overcame this language barrier and bonded over a shared passion for deleterious behaviour instead. Hogwarts staff When it came to the staff at Hogwarts, Leo's reputation had the tendency to precede him. Leo also strongly disliked yet still liked annoying Fergus Ciogach, the school caretaker. Ciogach had punished him repeatedly during his Hogwarts years for his misbehaviours, and often deemed him the cause of his hardship and stress. Ciogach at one point claimed that the boy was going to send him to "an early death" and, according to Leo, he had also called him "one of God's mistakes". Even Ciogach's great knowledge of all Hogwarts' secret passageways seemed to be somewhat easily rivalled by Leo's. Leo had also stolen the Marauder's Map from Ciogach while he was in trouble in his office, after it was confiscated from Albus. While there, Leo noticed that among his many file cabinets documenting the punishments he handed out over the years, Ciogach had an entire drawer dedicated to him. When Almeria Prismall felt that more sadistic punishments ought to be issued to stifle Leo's disobedience, Ciogach supported her. It seemed part of the caretaker's opinion of him was based upon judgment of his family history, such as when he asked Leo whether he was planning in his grandfather's criminal footsteps, or when he referred to Leo as "Muggle-hating" ''despite Leo never having displayed any prejudice of the sort and actually being a Muggle-born himself. Etymology '''Leo' is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia * The constellation of Leo's brightest star is named Regulus, which happens to be the name of Leo's eldest son. Gallery Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_03.jpg Leo_02.png Darien9.jpg Darienbw.jpg Leo.png Darien3.jpg Darien3.gif Darien6.jpg Leo_05.jpg